


Neon Blue(SPOILERS IN TAGS)

by NotDepressedTM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not there, Blood and Gore, Death, Delusions, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDepressedTM/pseuds/NotDepressedTM
Summary: Dipper was a little more affected by what happened that summer than his family. He doesn't respond well to strangers, especially when he's alone.
Kudos: 13





	Neon Blue(SPOILERS IN TAGS)

"Die! Die!"

Dipper brought the rock down again and again. The creature under him had long since stopped screaming, moving, or even looking like it was once alive, but he had to be sure. A once warm and quickly chilling neon blue substance covered his weapon of choice and hands. Some had splattered onto his face and clothes, but most of it was on the ground. It coated at least three feet of space around him, staining everything with that awful color that invaded his nightmares.

Finally, after what felt like seconds but had to have been hours, Dipper dropped the rock. Sobs of terror, rage, and just left-over adrenalin racked his small frame. Small. Defenseless. Naive.  _ Ill. _ That's what they said. They called him ill because of what he said he'd been through. What he'd seen. No one vouched for him, not publicly.  _ We'd all be sent to madhouses _ , they said.  _ It was real, but you still need help. You're hurting the worst.  _ They said. He didn't get help. He got  _ shunned. _

Blue. Bright, neon blue. Everywhere. Just like those flames. The flames that once covered his arm and the world around him and, according to what he'd been told, burned his great uncle's memories to the ground. 

He clambered off of the body and looked at what he'd accomplished. Done. What he'd done. Because….

He blinked. Wasn't it blue before? It was so bright. Almost as if it glowed. But now it was dark. No longer blue, but crimson. Those hands were not made of yellow brick, but dark tan skin. It was wrinkled, clutching not a hooked cane but a regular walking stick.

Another delusion. He had to get rid of the body before someone came looking for them, or else he'd really get locked up.


End file.
